Prior to the present invention, there does not appear to have existed any comparable machine to that of the present invention, the closest choices heretofore having required use of extensive large bulky gear mechanisms in order to convert low power high-speed rotary motion of shafts of small motors such as preferably electric motors into a high magnitude of power and/or varying degrees of speed, such cumbersome and large bulky machines being not only very expensive to manufacture and also expensive to maintain, but requiring excessive amounts of space and accordingly being necessarily also high priced. There is the additional disadvantage that through a large number of intermeshing gears of the prior art, there was lost a major amount of energy by friction and lost motion.